Casey Jones
|image = Image:CaseyJones.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is . Very goolooking, no? |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 30 or so |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7283 (Deck 6) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = You just earned yourself a penalty |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Katu }} is on a boat! Canon Information Background: Casey is a New York native, born and raised in the slums of New York. He's not the smartest guy in the world, and he's got some "sensitivity issues". He was able to play for a professional hockey team for less than a year before he was injured badly enough to be put out of the game permanently. The injury was probably a knee injury that never quite healed right, or at least not well enough for him to play at the professional level again. It can be assumed that not so long after that, probably around the time the crime wave in New York started-- and about that same time, Casey probably picked up his whole vigilante shtick, which is how he meets the Turtles. Abilities/Powers: Casey is a boring, normal human. He has no superpowers, he has no crazy mutant abilities. What he does have is a golf bag full of gold equipment that he is going to smack you around with. A lot. He knows a lot about a bunch of different sports, but it stands to reason that he's really good at Hockey, having played professionally. He's pretty strong, too-- he's seen in the film not only knocking a guy out with a nine iron, but sending him flying backwards into a stack of boxes. Movie physics, probably, but Casey is kind of really strong. Strength: Casey can be a good friend when he thinks about it. He's pretty good friends with the Turtles, though he really only met them a few days before coming to the boat. As mentioned before, he's physically strong, and has a strong sense of justice. Weakness: April. Sensitivity. The lack of ability to know when it is a bad bad bad idea to use the nicknames "Toots" or "Princess" around women. Personality: Casey is a liiiittle insensitive and noooot the smartest guy in the world. He's gonna tell you what's right and what's wrong and he's going to reinforce the lesson with a blow from a bat. Elegante Deaths: None, yet! Warnings & Punishments: None of these, either, but they can't be far off... Relationships April O'Neil- The not-girlfriend. Apparently. Casey never had the benefit of getting around to the making-out thing. Michelangelo- The kid. He's fun, though. Donatello- The smart one. Raphael- F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER Leonardo- The leader-guy. Splinter- Casey has not met Splinter as of yet. He missed out on that opportunity in canon. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Dropped